Need Caroline's Lightning
by RachelMusic97
Summary: Mr Shue sets up a duet competition for Lady Antebellum week... He had no idea how easily a single glee assignment can change someone's life. Main Pairing being Puckleberry, but with other glee couples and friendships included too! Multi-Chapter Story.
1. Need You Now

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the song Need you now. If i did i wouldn't be writing fanfiction! Glee is owned by the amazing Ryan Murphy and Fox and Need you now is owned by Lady antebellum and their record label.

* * *

Need Caroline's Lightning

A Puckleberry story. Set in Season 2 and Season 3 but some of the couples are different. Brittany/Artie, Finn/Quinn, Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine, Wes (warbler)/Santana. Maybe others will appear along the storyline…

They never went out in season 1 but they became close friends for a month ish (The week they went out in the show is the one they became friends in) until Rachel found out Quinn's baby was puck's not finn's and told finn which ruined their friendship completely. At the beginning of this story they are friends but not as close as they were before. Lauren isn't in this by the way, but another random cheerio is forced to join by Santana (Head cheerio) she is called Olivia and she is replacing Kurt.

It all started with Need You Now, Sweet Caroline and Lightning. But of course life is never simple, a problem comes in the way of the strange but perfect pairing. Will they overcome it?

* * *

Chapter 1

No-ones POV

The Choir room

"Okay so does anyone have anything to sing for this weeks assignment?" Mr Shue announces walking into the room where everyone is for glee rehearsal. This week's assignment was to sing Lady Antebellum songs with a duet partner.

"Noah and I have a song Mr Shue," Rachel says immediately putting her hand up.

"Well take the floor Puck and Rachel," Mr Shue says in a bored tone, sitting down in the chair next to Quinn. Meanwhile Puck picks up his guitar and goes to the front of the room where Rachel stands waiting. Rachel nods to the band and Puck. The opening notes to Need You Now play, Rachel and Puck stare into each others eyes just before they begin to sing.

**Rachel**/_Puck/_Both

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**

**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**

Rachel looks away from Puck's gaze, turning instead to face their audience, as she starts to walk around the room.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,

Puck is still looking at Rachel, hoping that maybe she feels the same way that he does.

**For me it happens all the time,**

Rachel glanced back towards Puck, only to find him staring at her, which makes her smile.

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now,

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now,

Puck turns to face the audience now, who are all smiling while singing along, apart from Finn and Olivia who are both glaring at him.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door,_

Turning back towards Rachel, he hopes that maybe the nexy lyrics he sings will get the message across.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

Rachel seems to realise just why Puck choose this song for their duet, but, still not certain if she has understood him correctly, she raises an eyebrow while singing the next line, asking the silent question.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,

Puck smiles back at Rachel, nodding his heading slightly in reply, when he realizes that she knows.

_For me it happens all the time,_

Rachel starts to grin wider, moving towards Puck, who walks towards her slowly.

It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now,

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now,

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now

As the song ends, they stand facing each other, their gazes locked on the other, whatever distance that remains between them melting away.

They break eye contact when the they hear the big round of applause from their audience. Puck whispers in Rachel's ear as she is about to go sit down, "Meet me in the auditorium in an hour." Rachel nods in agreement, before she sits down, which makes Puck smirk as he takes his usual seat in the back of the room.

Authors note.

That isn't normally how I would lay out a chapter, but it just felt right for most of it to be about the song, and the meeting in the auditorium in the next chapter! Let me know if you like it like this though? I will try to update ASAP. Please follow and favorite this story and review too! I have written a few more chapters of it already! Again apologies for the short and shitty chapter but it has to happen to get to the good stuff! Oh one more thing. I think this might be a long chapter series because the problem im referring to wont happen i don't think for a while in their relationship. But I want this to show the beginning of their relationship and the problem also, which I haven't found any other fan fiction stories do. I might make the problem into a sequel to this instead but im not sure yet, depends how long this story is before I get to the problem. Okay thanks for reading! Bye:)


	2. Sweet Caroline

Chapter 2

Auditorium

Rachel's POV

I walked into the auditorium to find that the lights were out apart from a spotlighted seat in the audience seats. I walked to the seat and found a note on it saying

_Sit down in this seat 'Caroline'_

I re-read it and read it once I sat down, Caroline? What? My name is not Caroline? Is this supposed to be for a girl called Caroline? No it can't be, can it? Just as I was about to give up on whatever this is and go home a sound of a guitar began playing, I recognized the tune but couldn't think of what the song was. Then someone began to sing and I knew who it was…Noah.

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing _

_But then I know it's growing strong_

Puck becomes visible on the stage playing his guitar and his eyes immediately find Rachel, and their eyes lock.

_Was in the spring, _

_And spring became the summer_

_Puck starts to walk the steps of the stage towards the audience seats. _

_Who'd believe you'd come along _

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out _

_Touching me, touching you _

_Oh, sweet Caroline _

_Good times never seem so good _

_I've been inclined to believe it never would _

Puck is now stood in front of Rachel still playing his guitar and singing, with a big smile on his face.

_Oh, sweet Caroline _

_Good times never seem so good_

_Rachel starts to sing along for the last line._

_I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.. _

Noah leans his guitar on the chair next to the one im sat on, he then goes down on one knee. I'm smiling so wide but I have a hand over my mouth showing my shock. "Rachel, you are beautiful. You are the most inspiring, amazing…I cant even find words to describe how great you are. I'm not very good at words so I will just get to the point. I like you, like I really like you. So, Rachel Barbra Berry…Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" He looks at me with such passion in his eyes, I can tell he is nervous because he is biting his lip. He never gets nervous, how cute. "Noah…of course I will" And at that puck grins and lifts me up and hugs me to his chest. "well im sure you now want to go and call Kurt to get him to help you get ready for our date tomorrow? Well not until I give you a ride home." and at that he puts me down and takes my hand in his and walks me through the school to the parking lot and into his car.


	3. Ready?

Chapter 3

Rachel's House

Rachel's POV

"Oh my Gucci, you should be lucky diva that I got you a dress from Santana's wardrobe, its like death of the toddlers and grannies clothes in there! We HAVE to go shopping before your next date with puckerman!" Kurt's in my house going through my closet looking for anything suitable to wear so I don't have to wear the dress from Santana.

"KURT! We haven't even had our first date yet! We are not going out yet either, so we might not have a second date…" I start to frown at that thought, maybe Noah will think that we shouldn't date and we would be better off as friends,

"Look rach, he is crazy about you. Believe me there will be more than one date, you guys are going to be so cute together. And i'm glad he eventually gained up the courage to ask you out because otherwise the glee club would have stepped in because it's really obvious that you like each other. Puckleberry, so cute" he then adds as an afterthought "Not as cute as Klaine though." I start to laugh at that and then Kurt starts to glare at me. When I finally calm down I say,

"Sorry Kurt, but can I get ready now. Noah is picking me up in about two hours!"

"Oh my Gucci-" The doorbell rings and Kurt goes to answer it. When he comes back upstairs a minute later he is followed by Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"Diva, don't look so surprised to see us, you have a date with puckerman. You couldn't leave it all down to Kurt, could you." Mercedes walks towards me and puts her hands on my shoulders with a lot of weight which makes me sit in the chair behind me and not standing.

"Okay, This is how its going to go down, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes do hair, Me, Brittany and Santana will do makeup. But first we will all figure out outfit! Okay Rachel. Shower…NOW!" I run in the shower, Kurt's scary when there are clothes involved.

When I get out of the shower with a towel round me and come out of the bathroom to the others, I don't realise but they can now see my amazing figure (which my dance classes have helped build) I turn around from getting my underwear from my draw and find that all the girls and Kurt are staring at me open-mouthed. I start to feel a little uncomfortable so I put my arms around the towel and try to show im uncomfortable, Doesn't work.

"Holy shit Rach! Your figure…OH MY GOD! Amazing idea! You have to come on the Cheerios, if you can have a figure like that you must be able to do some amazing choreography for your dancing or whatever you do. Why didn't we think of you before? my squad would love you. And more importantly you can cheer on Puck at games." Santana says, Brittany starts jumping up and down at the thought of me becoming a cheerio, and the others all just start getting my stuff ready but smiling at the thought of it too. (Kurt is my Best friend, Mercedes and Tina are my friends but we are getting closer and Santana, Brittany and Quinn are becoming my friends.)

"Umm…Thanks I guess? Santana I will consider your offer of joining the cheerio's another time because now I have more important things on my mind, Can I change into the outfit now?" Kurt hands me the outfit and i go back into the bathroom to get changed.

When I come out of the bathroom they all look at me wide-eyed. I am wearing a light pink skater dress with a flower pattern, pink wedges, pink bangles and my R necklace with a heart around it" Ray you look so pretty!" Brittany says,

"Holy mother of god you can keep that dress Ray, you look way better than I ever will in that dress!" Santana says

"You look beautiful" Tina says wiping away a tear

"It's not my wedding Tina, there is no need to cry!" I say as I stand in front of a mirror and look at myself and my friends in it. "Diva yes there is, you look phenomenal!" Mercedes says.

"Well thanks guys but im sure you need to do my makeup and hair, right?" They all start to rush and get me looking ready for my first date with Noah. When they are finished my hair is curled and my makeup is natural and not over done but enough.

**No-ones POV**

**Downstairs**

When the doorbell rings the other girls rush downstairs to open it, Noah stands outside the door with flowers in his hands. Puck walks into the house, "She will be down in a minute!" Quinn says.

**Upstairs**

"You ready diva?" Kurt says

"Nervous, but yes ready" Kurt takes Rachel's hand and leads her to the hallway.

"When im downstairs and say 'here she comes' you need to walk down the stairs slowly okay?" Rachel nods and Kurt walks down the stairs.

**Downstairs**

"Kurt where is my girl?" Puck says as he see's Kurt walking down the stairs.

"Stop being so impatient we are building up the anticipation!" Kurt walks down the last few steps and turns back towards the stairs "Okay here she comes" And Rachel starts to walk down the stairs, when puck see's her , a grin comes to his face and he steps forward to take her hand as she walks down the last few steps. When Rachel is down all the steps puck gives her the flowers and she smells them "Thank you Noah they are beautiful" Rachel says,

"Not as beautiful as you Rach" The others all 'awww' and Rachel starts to blush, Puck smirks when he see's Rachel's blush. "You ready?" He says

"Yes, Can you guys put these in water…Thanks" Rachel says as she pushes the flowers into Quinn. Puck re-takes Rachel's hand and leads her out of the house to his truck.

Authors Note

Thanks to one of my friends for proof reading the chapters I have done so far for me! Love you! Again thanks for all the alerts and reviews and that, I really appreciate it a lot! Sorry that the date wasn't in this chapter, I just thought it was long enough without the date in it. I originally planned to have the date in this chapter but the date is also quite long so it would be a mega long chapter. Anyway I will update soon.


	4. First Date

Chapter 4

**In the car**

Puck's POV

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet Noah?" Rachel asks me, I turn my head to look at her and see she is staring at me with a determined look, I start shaking my head as I turn back to look at the road "Rach, the whole point of it being a surprise is not telling you what it is, but we are nearly there. You will love it I promise" After about a minute of silence Rachel asks "do any of the boys know where your taking me? or the girls? did you tell anyone?"

"Babe whatever your reason for asking that is beyond me but I don't tell people where im taking my girl on a date, they don't know"

"Your girl?" Rachel asks. I start to panic thinking she didn't want me to call her that, but when I hear her laugh I start to realise that she was joking. So I turn to look at her and see she is trying to disguise her giggles. "What so you don't mind me calling you that?" I ask.

"I like it, it feels right." I then take her hand for the rest of the journey.

I pull into a parking lot and quickly tell Rachel to stay there, I then get out of the car and walk to Rachel's door and open it for her. "No guy has ever opened a door for me before" Rachel says as I take her hand to help her out of the truck "Well babe, that's because no other guy is like me" When she is out of the truck I keep hold of her hand and lead her to a side street showing the restaurant we would be going to, I turn to look at Rachel and I see the look of shock on her face and tears threatening to fall over the edge of her eyes "Oh im sorry rach, we can go somewhere else if you want" I start to panic thinking she doesn't like it until she looks at me and quickly wraps her arms around me in a hug "No, I love it! It's just… no guy has taken me to a vegan restaurant before. Thank you Noah, It's amazing for you to do this. These are happy tears" Then she pulls back, I wipe away her tears with my thumbs and take her hand again to lead her into the restaurant "I want our first date to be special and totally romantic, so really no problem. And I want to try some of this vegan crap anyway, it sounds cool."

We walk in hand in hand and a waiter seats us at a table. We start to look through our menus and talk about what food we might have, I notice out of the corner of my eye two people walking into the restaurant about our age before i can figure out who they are the waiter then comes back to order our food, "I will have the tomato and olive pasta and some water please" Rachel says "Okay and sir what would you like?" The waiter asks me, "I will have the mushroom curry and a soda thanks" I say, The waiter then takes our menus and disappears off somewhere. The conversation is flowing really easily then I see a few tables away Finn and Olivia staring at us, the waiter then decides to appear with the food before i can tell Rachel they are here. We start to eat our food and i notice they are still staring at us. Should i say something to Rachel? I don't want to ruin this date...I need to say something. "umm...rach" I say nervously, she then looks up "What noah?" she asks me "Well, it looks like our ex's have decided to do some spying" I nod my head in their direction, Rachel turns around to see them getting there food from a waiter and then turning around to quickly look at the two of us, Rachel quickly looks back to me when she see's them look at us. "Looks like someone's jealous" Rachel says with a pissed off tone and expression on her face,

"We can't let them ruin this date though okay Rach" I say reaching out to grab her hand that is sat on the table, she lets me take it. "Because if they do ruin it, they've won."

"Your right, I'm having a wonderful time and they are not allowed to ruin it." Rachel announces, she then lets go of my hand and we both start to eat and talk again like Finn and Olivia aren't in the same restaurant as us.

After the dinner we head out hand in hand to my truck and again i open and close her door for her and then get in the truck myself. On the journey are hands are still joined and the conversation is still flowing amazingly. I never thought the date would go this good!

We finally arrive at her house and i go round to help her out of the truck. We walk hand in hand to her doorstep, "This was a wonderful date Noah" Rachel says as we stop outside her door. "Yeah, it was. I was just glad you actually accepted in the first place to be honest" I say looking down.

"Noah..." She brings her hand up to my chin and brings it up so we can look into each others eyes, "Of course i would say yes Noah, you shouldn't of had a doubt about that" She then reaches up on her tiptoes and we have our first kiss. It was gentle and soft to start off with and i saw fireworks go off beneath my eyes, This must be what Finn was talking about with Quinn. The kiss was deepened by someone and we were full making out on her doorstep. We both only pulled back when air became necessary. "Wow" I manage to breath out, she starts giggling and i manage to silence her with a last quick goodbye kiss on her lips. "Thank you Noah for tonight"

"Its fine, I really had fun. See you tomorrow babe" I then kissed her on the cheek and walked back to my truck, I got into my truck and waited for her bedroom light to turn on until i drove home.

When I was at home sat on my bed I realized I didn't offer to pick her up in the morning, damn it! So I get my phone out to text her.

**Message Sent at 10:40 09/16/12 - Puckerman: hey rach, im picking you up in the morning for school. what time you normally leave? tonight was fun;) Noah.**

**Message Received at 10:44 09/16/12 - Rachel(heart): Hello Noah, I generally leave for school at 7:15 so i can go to 7/11 and get a coffee, and yes tonight was fun:) Rachel***

**Message Sent at 10:47 09/16/12 - Puckerman: Okay i will pick you up at yours then and we can go to 7/11 on the way:) Noah.**

**Message Received at 10:49 09/16/12 - Rachel(heart): Alright Bye Noah. Sweet Dreams Rachel***

* * *

Hey guys. Okay so before anyone gets confused the names on the texts for Rachel and Puck's numbers are what Puck saved them on his phone. If anyone has any ideas for this story then that would be helpful as the Problem im going to use in the sequel which i will do when this story is finished. Kind of getting a bit of writers block if you cant already tell, So might not update for a bit. And school is starting up again soon as well so that's another reason. I will try to write and post as much as i can though! I promise! Please Review and Favorite and Alert! Thanks i really appreciate them:)


	5. Finding out part 1

Thank you all for waiting patiently for this! I now have polyvore so you don't have to imagine the main outfits i put on here from this chapter on:) This may become important in the future so i will tell you all now, the school starts at 8:00am and finishes at 2:30 but obviously finishes later for people with after school activities such as cheerios, football and glee. This time the texts are on Rachel's phone so the names are what Rachel saved on her phone. Hope you like this chapter! I haven't drafted anymore but i wanted to give you guys something for waiting so patiently!:) love you all!

Chapter 5

Rachel's House

Rachel's POV

I woke up at 6am to the sound of my alarm clock playing defying gravity and smiled. I went on a date with Noah Puckerman, and kissed him! I can finally say the words I have been dreaming of. I smile to my self for a while reliving last night's date. I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear my phone ringtone signaling I have a text.

**Message Received at 6:10 09/16/12 - Noah(heart): Hey babe, Check Jacobs blog. Dont worry im gonna beat him up l8ter:D Be ready for when i pick you up;)**

I immediately rush out of bed and go to my desk where my mac pro is. I pull up jacob's blog fearing for the worse when i come across his newest entry...

**Hello Mckinley! Jacob Ben Israel here. I have some news...no, not any fights unfortunately but a new romance! It seems like Rachel Berry the queen of gleeks can tie a guy down (no surprise). But who was Rachel Berry spotted smooching last night...none other than resident bad boy Puck! Some reliable sources claim that they went on a date that night as well! So are these two dating now or is Rachel still single? Im now going to go cry in a corner hoping Rachel will realise she belongs with me. Have a good Morning...unlike me:(**

What a creep! If he thinks i'm ever going to go out with him he is beyond mistaken!

**Message Sent at 6:16 09/16/12 - Rachel*: He is such a creep! But there is one thing on that blog that I don't even know...Are we going out or is Rachel Berry still single? Rachel***

A second later I heard my phone start to flash up with Noah's Picture on the front, I immediately pick up the phone...

"Hey Babe" Noah says to me

"Hey"

"I didn't want to do this over text, or call really either but i don't have any choice anymore so..."

"What Noah?"

"Rachel Berry...Will you be my girlfriend...Please?"

"Of course i will Noah!"

"Yes!" I giggle "Oh shutup berry you would be excited if you asked Rachel Berry to be your girlfriend and she said yes"

"Change your facebook status Noah if you're that excited...haha!"

"Already done babe! Accept my request"

"Oh dear! Okay...done!"

"So we're official?

"We're official!"

"Wear some of your normal clothes today babe, no-one will slushie you i promise!"

"Everyone's going to be so shocked when they see i don't wear just animal sweaters!"

"You're still going to wear a skirt though today right?" I could tell he was smirking over the phone

"Of course i am, i know you like my skirts"

"Who wouldn't?"

I laugh again "The girls and more importantly Kurt are going to be amazed because they didn't find the clothes yesterday"

"They didn't find them? Where did you put them?"

"I said to them I only have one closet, which is where i put my school clothes and then i put all my normal stuff in my big closet which i didn't tell them about."

"Genius"

"Thank You"

"Well i gotta go, I will pick you up in less than an hour"

"Okay see you later"

"Bye babe"

"Bye Noah"

End Of Call.

I get up and go into the shower and get changed and ready for school. Noah ruined my normal elliptical session earlier with the phone call and texts so i will just have to skip that today. I put on a blue denim style top, a embroidered red skirt with a red belt, a leather jacket, black ankle boots, a red and gold bag and some wood and gold coloured bracelets. I put on some red and black nail varnish and wore my makeup very naturally. I straightened my hair a bit but left it messy. (Polyvore link on my profile.)

I walk down stairs and quickly ate some pancakes that my dads made for me before they left for work about 10 minutes ago. As soon as i put the plates in the dishwasher i hear Noah's car pull up outside.I quickly run and grab my bag, I walk outside and lock the front door with my key and run to Noah's car.

"Wow...You look stunning babe"

"Thank you" I kiss his cheek while blushing a little.

I put my seatbelt on and Noah drives off to 7/11 to pick up our coffee's and then school. We arrive at school 15 minutes early.

School

"You ready for this babe?"

"Ready as i will ever be" I reply and step out the car, Noah grabs our bags from the back of his truck and grabs my hand as we start to walk into school together with the small amount of students in the parking lot staring at us. We walk into school and most people are already there and when we enter people immediately start staring at us and whispering about us. Noah walks me to my locker where we are met by Kurt, Quinn and Tina. When we get to my locker Noah gives me my stuff and kisses my cheek, he then heads off to his locker. "Did you go out shopping last night while you were out with puck because i didn't see this in your wardrobe yesterday! wow!" Quinn says the only one able to speak. "No, I have two closets. one full of school clothes which i don't care about being ruined by slushie and the other one full of my normal clothes, like this." They are all still staring at me so i open my locker and organise it for the day. "Why didn't you let us see it last night then? If this is what you call normal there must be some amazing stuff in there you should have worn for your date with puck."

"There is a lot of nice stuff in there i must admit but I didn't show you because you would have made me wear those clothes to school and they would get ruined. And before you ask i'm wearing it now because Noah has seen these clothes before so he knows i have them and he told me to wear them today because no-one is going to slushie me as the rumor of us dating has got around and no-one wants to face the wrath of an angry guy called Noah Puckerman."

"Okay, well that answered all our fashion questions" I roll my eyes at that and finish what i'm doing in my locker so i shut the door and stand there looking at my friends waiting for the bunch of questions i'm about to receive.

"Where did you go?" Tina asks

"Was it romantic?" Quinn asks

"What time did you get home?" Kurt asks

"Did he kiss you?" Tina asks

"Are you actually dating now?" Quinn asks

"If you are how and when did he ask?" Kurt asks

"Done?" I say, they all nod their heads so i begin to answer their questions "We went to a vegan restaurant which i thought was super cute as he remembered i'm vegan, It was very romantic, I got home at 20 past 10, We made out on my porch" That made me suddenly blush "Yes we are dating now, He asked me this morning on the phone because he said he didn't have much of a choice of how he was going to do it anymore because of all the rumors and that."

"Aww" they all say. The bell then rings signaling the start of first period so we quickly walk off to our first classes of the day.


	6. Finding out part 2

Chapter 6

In Rachel and Puck's Heads.

Today went well! We were stared at when we walked around the halls holding hands and kissing but that was expected. The resident bad boy was going out with the Broadway obsessed glee queen. The gleeks congratulated us throughout the day and told us how cute we were together, all apart from Finn and Olivia. No-one had seen them all day. But who cares about them, they were jealous of us and spied on us throughout our date.

Rachel's POV

Puck and I are holding hands on our way to glee. We arrived and we were the first there of course, we sat down in the middle row. All the glee kids walked in and sat down and then finally Finn and Olivia walked in.

To say I was shocked would be a lie. I had a feeling this would happen, trying to get us jealous so we would break up and beg them to getting back together. I'm a lot smarter than them both combined so if they were going to try to break us up, I knew this would be the first thing they would do. During maths earlier today when me and Noah sat next to eah other, I told him my theories and we made plans to make sure none of them would break us up. Your probably wondering why Finn and I broke up in the first place...

Flashback

Me and Finn where walking around the only park in Lima holding hands, when I suddenly heard some rustling in the hedge to the right of me. I held onto Finn's hand tighter and saw the worried look in his eyes, along with his famous lost little boy look he always puts on when he is confused (most of the time). He looked at me and sighed while i gave him a pleading look. By this point we had stopped walking and stood in front of the rather large hedge. Finn walked towards it dropping my hand and moved some branches and leaves out of the way, he then put his head in the space he created. He gasped when he saw what it was and pulled his head out and starting walking backwards at a fast pace. Suddenly a girl about a year younger than us jumped out of the hedge with messed up hair and smudged makeup. She ran after him and Finn turned forward and started increasing his pace away from the girl, me and the hedge. She was calling after him saying "Finn, im sorry" "I can't believe I did that" and other things that i couldn't really make out. A man then jumped out of the hedge and stood next to me on the sidewalk watching the scene play out. My boyfriend was being chased around an empty park by a girl who obviously was fooling around with this guy next to me in a bush. Finn stopped running and started shouting at the girl calling her a 'slut' and a 'whore' that 'she never deserved his love' 'that he was breaking up with her and never wanted to see her face again'. At that statement I froze and everything around me crumbled. I heard finn calling out my name but my tears covered my thought process. Finn then ran over to me and started to drag me away by my arm, at that I stopped being hysteric and ripped his hand away from mine. All i said was "were done" before stalking off back home where I cried my eyes out for hours and hours.

Flashback End

That was early august, It's now December 1st. Finn wouldn't stop bothering me after that. Whether is was a text, a phone call, a facebook message, an email or in person he just wouldn't give up and move on. As you can see I have moved on to my amazing boyfriend. Noah isn't a rebound of Finn, Finn was probably my rebound from Noah. I have always had a thing for his 'lovely arms'. I then came back to reality and became aware of Santana standing up and shouting something in Spanish Noah tightened the grip he held on my hand and I finally saw what was happening. Quinn had Olivia down on the floor punching her and pulling her hair out, surprisingly Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were all being held back by some of the football guys. I looked to Noah for an explanation and he sighed "I guess you were really in your own thoughts then huh?" I nod my head. "Well, Finn and Olivia walked in, hand in hand. Olivia then started telling everyone how 'good Finn is in bed' and what a 'frigid stuck up bitch' you are. She then carried on calling you un-true names, with no reaction from you as you were day-dreaming or whatever. Finn's smirk was growing as I tried to keep down my anger until Quinn suddenly burst and stood up stalked over to Olivia and slapped her and started beating her up. That snapped everyone out of there heads and everyone started shouting and trying to beat them up for you..." " For me? Why? I don't deserve everyone to stand up for me" At that everyone stopped and slowly turned there heads to look at me, including Finn and Olivia.

No-one POV

Everyone spoke up at once... "What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Bullshit"

"Rachel that's not true"

"Your an angel that's what Lord Tubbington says"

"Complete crap"

"Rachibear that's rubbish and you know it"

"Hell to the no!"

"Thats not true. We all love you, apart from Olivia but she is just a jealous bitch. Your our captain and my girlfriend, your beautiful and amazing! You deserve none of the crap that people throw at you, unfortunately I and some others in here used to be one of them. We are all sorry for what we put you through. And in a time were you were defenseless we all felt like we needed to help...right guys?" A chorus of "right" sounded around the room. Finn and Olivia busy pouting at their plan not working, didn't join in making Rachel feel better. Olivia was still on the Floor, Finn standing to the right of her. "See my hot, little, Jewish-American princess, you deserve it"

"Thanks guys, But your making me sound like im perfect which im obviously not...Quinn?" "Yeah rach?" "Can we sing that song we have been working on?" At that moment Mr Shue walked in "Go for it! I didn't have anything planned for today's lesson really anyway"

Quinn's POV

I can't believe I agreed to even sing this song with Rachel when she asked me to! I thought it was just a really cool mash-up idea, but no its what she really thought about herself. I can't believe I couldn't see that.

Rachel and I move to the front of the room while everyone takes there seats. I whisper in Rachel's ear when everyone is sitting down "Are you sure you want to do this?" She just nods her head.

Rachel's POV

"This song expresses my feelings about the way I look." I then nod to the band not daring to look anyone in the eye.

_Quinn _**Rachel **Both

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you?_

_Look into the mirror, who's inside there, the one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today_  
**My outsides are cool, my insides are blue**

**Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you**

**I've tried different ways but it's all the same**

**At the end of the day I have myself to blame, I'm just tripping**  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow

_You can fix your nose if you say so_

You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

_find out who am I too_

Be in a position to make me feel so **damn unpretty**  
_I feel pretty,_ **oh, so pretty**

_I feel _pretty and witty, and bright  
**Never insecure until I met you, now I'm being stupid**

**I used to be so cute to me, **just a little bit skinny

_Why do I look to all these things_ to keep you happy?

**Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me**  
_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you_

**I've tried different ways but it's all the same**

**At the end of the day I have myself to blame, keep on tripping**  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow

_You can fix your nose if you say so_

You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

_find out who am I too_

Be in a position to make me feel so **damn unpretty**  
_I feel pretty_, **oh, so pretty**

I feel pretty and witty, and bright

_And I pity_** any girl who isn't me tonight**  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh,_ **tonight**

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh,_ **tonight**

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh,_ **tonight**

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
**I feel pretty**(_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_)

**Oh, so pretty**(_You can fix your nose if you say so_)

**I feel pretty and witty and bright **(_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_)

But if you can't look inside you

_Find out who am I to_

Be in a position to make me feel so **damn unpretty**

_I feel pretty_

But unpretty

Quinn held my hand throughout the whole song. I didn't do anything throughout the whole song apart from sing, hold Quinn's hand and stare a hole through the floor.

The bell rings a few seconds after the bell rings and I quickly grab my stuff and rush out of the room before I get bombarded with questions. On my quick dash out of the school building I realise that Noah took me to school so he would have to take me back. I waited by his truck for him and he walked out about a minute later with a determined? look on his face. He walks up to me and presses me up to the truck with his body. He looks me in the eyes and presses his lips to mine roughly, we continue to make-out until coach Sylvester shouts from the other side of the parking lot "Hey! Mohawk and Mini Barbra Streisand, get a room!" We quickly pull apart and head into his truck.

"What was that for?" I ask once we get into the car. He grabs my hands in his and looks into my eyes "I was trying to make you feel how amazing you are. You are so beautiful Rachel, I can't even believe you don't see that" "Wow you are turning into a softy" I manage to say through my giggles. "I'm still badass babe look at the puckasaurus guns" He flexes his arms at me which makes me laugh harder. He just stares at me frowning while i try to calm down. He is driving when i finally finish laughing and I see Noah's face. I quickly give him a peck on the cheek "Sorry Noah" I say once I pull back "I love your arms but please don't refer to yourself in the third person especially with the nickname 'puckasaurus' or 'puckerone'."

"Why not? It's so fucking badass babe"

"Noah! Don't curse. You know how much I hate curse words! But anyway your the only person who calls yourself those nicknames, and it's really weird Sorry babe, I'm not the only one who thinks this." "WHAT? WHO ELSE THINKS THIS?" "umm...a few people" "Fine. But only because your my girlfriend and you mean a lot to me!" "Really?" "Yes really" "Thankyou Noah!" The rest of the drive was filled with singing random songs on the radio and talking. All with Noah still holding my hand.

* * *

Guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! A lot has happened in the last few months so fanfiction hasn't been a priority. I wrote this a while ago but haven't had the time to type it up on my laptop. I have no more idea's for this story so if you guys wouldn't mind pm-ing me or writing some idea's in a review it would be really helpful!

I have a little spoiler for you all...I'm co-writing a story at the moment with two of my (real life) best friends. It's basically about the three of us in the glee world. We haven't uploaded it yet and I don't know If we will post the story on this account or make one but I will keep you guys informed. They haven't written fanfiction before so I'm the only one with a little bit of experience!

Here are all of our twitter's. (the link to mine is on my profile)

Mine (Rachel): RachelMusic97

Amy's: AmyKenchington

Alice's: No1PotterManiac

So please go follow us all on there!

Go give my friends some love because I'm sure they would appreciate it! I know they both read this story so I want to send a huge thank you to them both for helping me through the tough time I have had lately! Love you both!

Please review, favorite and follow please! :)


	7. Authors note PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! My muse for this story is pretty much gone unfortunately! I will try and wrap the story up soon though.

I hate when authors do this and don't upload a chapter but I wanted to for a few reasons. One of the reasons was to apologise for not writing this story anymore.

But there is a good reason as well...

Me and my friend Amy are writing a fanfiction on my account called Perfect Exception. Basically it's us in the glee world! Although the chapters take a while to get up on here, the chapters will are lengthy and hopefully without too many spelling mistakes!:/

I have quite a few of you guys that follow this story so please can you guys go review, favorite and follow the story! I would really appreciate it.

This is the bio: New girl Amy has transferred to WMHS, will she sink or swim? What group will she be in? That's if she's accepted in any! Also Santana's twin Rachel is going out with the quarter-back Sam, are they real or fake? Will being the lead of ND, head cheerleader and a senior be too much? Old ND-Klaine, Future Brittana, Tike, Fuinn, Wemma and others! Multi-chapter! seniors-WMHS...for now;)

Endgames are set. Relationships can change...

There is only one chapter up at the moment but hopefully a second will either be up tonight or tomorrow. We have written it, I just need Amy to have one last check and see if there is anything needing changed and then it will be uploaded!

I love you guys! Thank you:)

Also go follow me on twitter please

RachelMusic97


End file.
